out_of_the_blue_an_alternate_pop_culture_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight
Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight (カプコン バーサス エス・エヌ・ケイ ミレニアムファイト Kapukon Bāsasu Es-Enu-Kei Mireniamu Faito Nisen?) is a 2000 head-to-head fighting game produced by Capcom originally released as a coin-operated arcade game for Sega 's Atomiswave hardware and was ported to the Nintendo Ultra 64 in 2001. The game received an update, subtitled Pro, a few months later, and was released for the Sega Dreamcast. It is the second game in the SNK vs. Capcom series. The sequel Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting featuring tweaked gameplay and more characters was released the following year. Gameplay Capcom vs. SNK utilizes a "ratio" system, in that the "ratio" is a rating of a character's overall strength, ranging from 1 to 4. Teams of up to four can be assembled, but their combined ratios must equal and go no higher than 4. The gameplay uses the SNK-style four-button format. The player also has their choice of "groove", or attack meter. The SNK-Groove is based on the gameplay system from King of Fighters, whereas the Capcom-Groove is based on the gameplay system from Street Fighter Alpha. Plot A special martial arts event is planned through a collaboration of the two most powerful world organizations: Garcia Financial Clique and Masters Foundation. The gala event – it is hoped by everyone – will ease the political conflicts between the two powers. The competition was named "Millennium Fight". Many renowned martial artists have registered for the tournament. People around the world focus intensely on the upcoming exhibitions, making long-awaited opening ceremony a huge success. Characters Ratio 1 Ratio 2 Ratio 3 Ratio 4 Versions An updated version of the original Capcom vs. SNK titled Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight Pro was released on the Arcade Sega Atomiswave hardware (2000) and the Sega Dreamcast version of the original game is based on this version. New additions included Joe Higashi (from Fatal Fury) and Dan Hibiki (from Street Fighter Alpha), new moves for existing characters, and new modes of play. Audio track In the options menu, in the middle of a song a voice can be heard saying in Portuguese: "Kaiser, uma grande cerveja. A cerveja dos momentos felizes". This translates as "Kaiser, a great beer. The beer of the happy moments." Kaiser is a beer manufacturer in Brazil and this audio track was a rip from commercial insertion on Jovem Pan FM radio. The rip was claimed by RadioDJ.com.br and released on Napster in late 1999.2 All three versions of the game (arcade, Ultra 64 and Dreamcast) feature this audio track. This commercial insertion also was found in another song from DJMax Portable 3, NieN - Leave Me Alone.3 There are a few audio edits in the North American version of the game: Stage Final Fight The Arcade version completely omits the theme "Needle" (from the Final Fight stage) and replaces it with the theme B.B. (from the SNK stage). The North American console ports retain the track. However, the lyrics were completely omitted. The most reasonable explanation for this is because of one line in the lyrics that state "I'm ready to fuckin' spill". The Japanese version retain the unedited track. Character Selection Screen All American versions of the game, along with all the Pro editions, omit the game's announcer saying the character's name during the character select screen. this may be because the Japanese version of the game features the announcer referring to Balrog by his full Japanese name: Mike Bison. Sagat Sagat makes a generic grunt after saying "Tiger" when performing the Tiger Genocide. Wolfgang Krauser Krauser makes a generic grunt when performing the Black Tomahawk. He only says "Tomahawk" in the overseas Ultra 64 releases. Reception On release, Famitsu magazine scored the Ultra Nintendo version a 24 out of 40, while the Dreamcast version scored a 30 out of 40.